Sweet Dreams
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Después de una ver una película de terror con sus hermanos, Linka es atormentada por el miedo y las pesadillas, sin embargo, alguien estará con ella para cuidarla y hacerle compañía. Clasificación K y advertencia de pequeño Loudcest.


**Sweet Dreams:** **Estoy de regreso, necesitaba despejarme un rato. Si les soy sincero, no estaba pensando en volver oficialmente, esto fue la vez pasada, pero estuve mal, me dejo llevar por la violencia y el odio que me causan los trolls, pero no quiero hacer polémica ni más. Para llevarles la calma, no pienso renunciar al Loudcest, seguiré aquí, también continuaré con las demás historias que adeudo.**

 **Bueno, con respecto a este One-Shot que muchos han estado esperando y que recibió mayoría de votos tras mi anterior fic llamado "El Pecado de haber nacido varón", acá les traigo el tan ansiado Linka-Lynn varón, ¿qué les parece?. Pido perdón nuevamente por la demora, lo mismo con otros trabajos, pero me estoy tomando mi tiempo y descansando de los malos momentos.**

 **Como siempre digo, no soy dueño de The Loud House, ésta pertenece a Chris Savino y Nickelodeon. El objetivo es solo entretener.**

* * *

Noche de tormenta, noche de películas de terror que Lars había propuesto ver con sus hermanos y con Linka. ¿Cómo podía sacarse esas imágenes de la cabeza?. Era un cóctel explosivo por donde ella mirara, sentía miedo, no quería salir de su cama, era como estar vigilada por aquellos seres, esos monstruos de fantasía pero que su cerebro "proyectaba" al igual que una película en el cine. Quería sacárselos de encima, pero ¿cómo?, esa pregunta era difícil de responder, ya que se sentía totalmente abatida, atravesada por esas "flechas" del terror.

Se acurrucaba contra la almohada, tapaba su cabeza con las sábanas y abrazaba a Bun-Bun con fuerza, a su querido conejo de peluche, no quería alejarse de él, era el único Soldado que la protegía del terror que golpeaba todo su ser.

Un rayo cayó e iluminó los exteriores de la Casa Loud, justo en el árbol que estaba afuera, llamando la atención de Linka y cuando miró hacia esa "silueta", pegó un grito que llegó a oírse por toda la casa, pero ¿qué ganaba con eso?. Era obvio que Loki o Levy le pedirían que no hiciera eso, ya que estaban durmiendo y no querían ser perturbados. En aquel árbol, creyó haber visto al monstruo de la película, el cual "avanzaba" de forma amenazante ante ella, quien solo podía protegerse con sus sábanas y su peluche, pero nada más.

Justo en esos momentos, se escucharon pasos que venían desde el pasillo, ¿quién podría ser a esas horas de la noche?. Todo estaba apagado, sumido en la más profunda oscuridad, igual que en el Foso de las Marianas, donde allí podían verse a "monstruos" de verdad, no de las películas, sino de este Mundo y que podrían aterrar a la pequeña albina, quien se resguardó nuevamente y de ahí esperaba su "final".

Alguien estaba afuera, caminando y se detuvo; creyó que todo había terminado pero la perilla de su puerta comenzó a moverse lentamente, llevando a que el corazón de Linka latiera con más fuerza, se mordió los labios hasta casi llegar a sangrar, mientras que su cuerpo se congelaba, volviéndose pesado e imposibilitado de llevar a cabo cualquier acción que ella misma ejecutara.

\- _No, no, no, no, ahí viene, no, no, no, por favor, no.-_ Rogó ella, ya bajo el terror más profundo y de ahí tenía que defenderse, tomar algo y arrojarlo contra aquel intruso.

De ahí se abrió la puerta y alguien extendía su mano hacia la luz para encenderla. Oprimió el botón y de ahí se reveló a un chico de cabellos castaños, pijama de mangas cortas, colores blanco y rojo con el número 1 en el centro, shorts del mismo y pantuflas.

\- ¡Linka! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te pasó algo...?.- Preguntó aquel muchacho, pero en ese momento recibió una "lluvia" de peluches contra su cuerpo, llevando a que se protegiera.

\- ¡Aléjate de mí, monstruo, no me vas a comer!.- Gritó la pequeña albina aterrada, quien no cesaba con el "bombardeo", sin saber de la persona a la que estaba atacando.

\- ¡Linka, Linka, soy yo, soy yo, Lynn, tranquila!.- Avanzó el castaño hasta ella, llevando consigo los peluches que había lanzado y de ahí los ponía alrededor de ella, deteniéndose y mirándola con preocupación, ya que ahora estaba un poco más calmada.

\- Lynn, ufff, Lynn, ufff, Dios, creí...creí...creí que eras el monstruo.- Respiraba la pobre albina con dificultad, ya que había pasado un momento muy crudo.

\- ¿Y yo tengo cara de monstruo?.- Preguntó el deportista, rascándose la cabeza, confundido.

\- No, tú no, bueno, Loki sí, cuando se enoja.- Mencionó Linka, quien se sentía apenada por lo que había hecho.

Eso causó risa en el chico, quien fue hasta ella, la pobre albina temblaba del miedo y se acurrucaba con Bun-Bun, temía bastante a lo que pudiera pasarle y más cuando él se fuera.

\- ¿Y para qué viniste?.- Preguntó Linka al respecto.

\- Estaba durmiendo, pero cuando escuché que gritaste, me vine corriendo, creí que había entrado un ladrón, hasta traje mi bate, nadie se mete con mi hermana, nadie.- Juró el castaño, quien la protegería, incluso con su vida.

No podía negarlo, Lynn era alguien, junto con los demás de sus hermanos, que se preocupaban por su pequeña albina, no querían que nada malo le pasara, eran muy protectores, al igual que sus padres, si algo le llegaba a ocurrir, ellos le darían caza hasta el Fin del Mundo al o los culpables de semejante atrocidad. Pero dejando de lado, el deportista se acercó hasta ella y acomodó los peluches que había lanzado contra él, confundiéndolo con el monstruo.

\- Linka, ¿te pasó algo?.- Fue Lynn a la pregunta central de todo.

No hubo respuesta, se sentía como una débil, cobarde, temerle a una película que ni siquiera era real, si lo llegaba a decir, iba a ser la burla de la familia. Fue entonces que cerró sus puños y se quedó callada un buen rato.

\- ¿Linka?.- Preguntó el deportista de nuevo, quien se sentó a su lado y pasó sus manos por los cabellos de la chica, quien tenía la mirada baja.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te traigo algo?.- Lanzó más preguntas, parecía un interrogatorio hasta que la albina lo abrazó con fuerza y casi llorando.

\- Tenía miedo de que apareciera el monstruo de la película que vimos con Lars.- Mencionó ella, sin soltarse del deportista.- Pero si lo llegaba a decir, creí que tú te ibas a burlar de mí y se lo contarías a los demás.- Añadió, cosa que puso mal al castaño, quien le secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo a la albina, mirándola a los ojos y lanzando una tierna sonrisa, cálida, dulce, acogedora, de que no tuviera miedo.

\- No temas, Linka, yo estoy aquí para protegerte junto con los demás. No tienes por qué temer, no nos vamos a reír de ti, es común tener miedo a algo.- Alegó el joven, mientras que le secaba las lágrimas y de ahí le ponía a sus peluches junto con Bun-Bun a su alrededor, protegiéndola del peligro.

\- Pero...me...me gustaría tener esa misma valentía que tú tienes, en especial con los deportes.- Pidió ella como deseo.

\- No necesitas serlo, tú ya eres alguien importante en esta familia y sin ti, no seríamos nada, no importa que seamos deportistas, rockeros, góticos, diseñadores de moda o Príncipes de la moda, tú eres el pilar principal, la persona que más queremos y daríamos todo por ti, porque si alguien te llegara a lastimar, todos nosotros lo cazaríamos y le daríamos su merecido. Te lo prometo.- Hizo Lynn su juramento, mientras que la tomaba con delicadeza y la abrazaba dulcemente.- Tú trazas el camino que quieres seguir, al igual que Loki, Loni, Luke, Lars, todos nosotros.- Siguió animándola y de ahí la recostó de nuevo en su cama.

Estaba a punto de irse, pero al verla sola, no quería que volviera a pasar un mal momento, así que se le acercó nuevamente.

\- Oye, Linka.- Le llamó el chico.

\- ¿Sí, Lynn?.- Preguntó la albina, asomándose un poco para ver a su hermano.

\- ¿Quieres que me quede esta noche para hacerte compañía? ¿No te molesta?.- Se ofreció el joven a la chica, quien pensó por un momento, si los llegaban a encontrar de esa manera tan peculiar, llamativa, iban a ser tildados de incestuosos, pero el deportista no quería dejarla.

\- No tengo ningún problema, ven, adelante.- Respondió finalmente la albina y le hizo un espacio a él para se acostara a su lado.

Pronto, una vez en el lado izquierdo, la chica se sintió más tranquila con alguien que la protegiera.

\- Nada de "Horno Holandés".- Pidió ella, ya que la última vez había quedado mareada por el "ataque" que había hecho su hermano.

\- Jejeje, tranquila, hermanita, no te pasará nada.- Prometió Lynn a la albina de que no haría eso con ella nuevamente.

En ese momento, el deportista se acercó hasta Linka, la tomó en sus brazos, acercándola con Bun-Bun y los peluches de ella, acurrucándola contra su pecho una vez más, podía sentir ese calor, la protección de su hermano mayor, el cariño que le tenía y esa unión que nunca se quebraría, ni siquiera con el paso del tiempo. Sentía el latir del corazón de su hermano, quería hablar una vez más, pero el sueño le estaba ganando, finalmente se sentía cansada, los miedos, las pesadillas quedaban atrás.

\- Lynn, gracias.- Agradeció la albina, mientras que él le acarició los cabellos y de ahí besó sus labios.

\- De nada, Mi Pequeña Princesa, siempre estaré contigo, pase lo que pase, puedes contar conmigo y con los chicos.- Finalizó el muchacho con una sonrisa, para luego caer ante las manos de Morfeo junto con su hermana, sumado a que la tormenta iba pasando y solo podía oírse el suave sonido de la lluvia que empapaba las calles de la ciudad.

Él la quería, la amaba y no iba a permitir que nadie la lastimara o llegara a hacerle algún daño, estaba la gente advertida de que los diez chicos Loud protegerían a su querida Linka a toda costa, en especial Lynn, quien no la soltaba por nada en el Mundo, la tenía acurrucada contra su pecho, podía sentir el dulce aroma del shampoo que usaba ella para sus cabellos blancos y la suavidad de su piel. Era hermosa y esas emociones que lo arrastraban, provocaron que le diera un tierno beso en los labios.

\- _Dulces sueños, Mi hermosa Princesa. Te amo muchísimo y siempre estaré contigo para protegerte, lo juro.-_ Finalizó Lynn, quien cerró los ojos, uniéndose con su hermana al Mundo de los Sueños y de ahí, para comenzar un nuevo día juntos.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Tal vez resulte un poco corto, lo admito, pero esto es un nuevo comienzo en mis fics de Loudcest, además de trabajar con las relaciones incestuosas de Lincoln y sus hermanas, también iré con Linka y los suyos. Ahora que he logrado este primer paso, ¿cuál es el siguiente hermano para nuestra albina?. Voten y el que gane por mayoría, haré el fic que haya escogido.**

 **Por otro lado, sé que mi "Vento Loud" está muy demorado junto con "Ficgelion", ya los continuaré, necesito tiempo para pensar bien en el desarrollo, ya que estamos en los últimos capítulos y quiero que sean intensos, llamativos. Por ahí, hacia la semana que viene, empiezo de nuevo y así ya cierro esta historia de TLH con Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure.**

 **Bueno, eso es todo, perdón si me demoré bastante en estrenar este fic y demás, últimamente no he estado bien y me tomé mi tiempo, pero ya estoy de regreso.**

 **Cuídense todos ustedes. Este trabajo va dedicado para Ntian, J. Nagera, Plagahood y varios escritores más que me pidieron de esta pareja. Espero que les guste y nos vemos en futuros proyectos.**


End file.
